


Don't Rain On Me

by mafiia



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cafe Talks, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Romance, just general stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafiia/pseuds/mafiia
Summary: Shadow invites Sonic out for a coffee. He doesn't like coffee, so he's kind of nervous.





	Don't Rain On Me

Sonic, as carefree as he was described, believes in absolutes. 

With a life as chaotic as his, certain things being definite was a comfort. He could count these things off on his fingers with ease; Tails’ company. Amy’s flirting. Being the fastest thing alive. Eggman causing trouble. Knuckles’ guarding the Master Emerald.

These things always being steady as a compass puts him at ease. But not everything is an absolute.

Shadow. Shadow isn’t an absolute.

In fact, he’s far from being that. He’s an enigma Sonic has never been able to figure out, not that he will ever admit it. Shadow is distant but close, quiet but so **loud** at the same time. He’s disappearing for weeks then reappearing to whisper promises to a twitching ear, he is _puzzling_. It frustrates Sonic in ways he can’t even pinpoint, but again. He won’t ever admit that.

Even when he’s face to face with him. Red eyes can be so intimidating when they’re squaring in on you. Intense. 

“It’s lame how y’ can’t tell me where you’re goin’.” Sonic spins the drawstrings of his jacket around a finger. “Not that you ever can.”

“You know why I can’t,” Shadow replies. He takes a sip of his coffee, and a wrinkle of his nose signifies that it’s getting cold. _He’s not talking very much_ , he mentally muses, spinning the stirrer in his mug. _Something must be wrong._

“Yeah, yeah. G.U.N regulations ‘n’ all that, I know.” Sonic had already finished his drink at this point, and it distresses him. It means he has no distraction, so he’s all but settled deep into the cushion of his seat as a means to hide himself. His muzzle is just barely present past the top of his jacket.

The distaste in Sonic’s voice is palpable, and confusion hits Shadow’s expression in a subtle response. “Is something the matter?”

“Nah, nothin’ is wrong. Don't worry.”

“You are a terrible liar, Sonic.” Shadow replies.

Sonic exhales through his nose and unceremoniously kicks the tip of his foot into the underside of the table. Shadow’s mug quivers, and he steadies it with a hand. An eye-ridge is quirked, and Sonic looks sheepish. “---Sorry. M’ bad.”

Things had just been so difficult. When Shadow invited him out for lunch, he’d disguised his feelings in favor of an answer. Excitement and nausea weren’t well mixed, and the last thing he wanted to do was stand up his boyfriend when they barely got to see one another as it was.

“I cannot make you talk.” Shadow takes another sip from his coffee, eyes drifting downwards into the pool of liquid lapping at porcelain. “But I will always listen. You know that.”

“‘Course I do.” Sonic replies, tone weak. “It’s not that.”

“It’s not what?”

“It’s not that I don’t wanna talk, it’s just...”

“Sonic.” Shadow’s eyes are now on green.

“It’s just that I ain’t got a clue what t’ talk **about**.” He exclaims. Not many seconds after it’s said though, he finds himself slipping back into the comfort of his jacket. “...I just don’t know what to talk about.”

Now it’s Shadow’s turn to sigh. “Sonic...”

“Stop _Sonic_ -ing me, yeah? Listen, ‘m fine! It’s all cool, I know ya gotta work ‘n’ I know I’m bein’ dramatic, and...yeah.” Sonic gulps. He feels his heart hammering against his rib cage, and suddenly nausea makes a second return.

_‘This is stupid. I shouldn’t have even said anythin’. It’s not his fault, I ain’t gotta bring it to his attention. Now he probably feels awkward, and I feel awkward, and it’s all a mess and now---’_

Shadow’s hand is on his. It’s a soft touch; warm. His thumb grazes across peach fur and rubs in a circular motion, and it’s all it takes for Sonic to come back down to earth. His eyes find a place on him.

“...Sonic, my occupation does not define me. Do you know why I took my job with G.U.N?”

The silence is telling enough.

“So I could follow Maria’s wish. Certainly I could achieve this on my own; I know that, but being with Rouge and Omega...it gives me stability. It gives me more room to breathe.” He continues. “I do not always agree with the Commander, or the ways they go about things. But I hope by being there, I can contribute a difference. Do you know who it is that inspired me in such a way?”

Sonic swallows, and suddenly the cafe feels a little smaller. A bit more tense. He tries to ease his shoulders. “...No,” He replies.

“It was you.” Shadow smiles. It’s a comforting kind of smile, the kind that reminded Sonic of home. “You inspired me to do that. Perhaps we cannot all do the things you do, but we can still initiate change. I do that in my own way, with Team Dark. Just as you do with Tails and Knuckles.”

Sonic catches his breath, but tries to get it back immediately after.

“So please, don’t feel like you cannot speak with me. I am the same Shadow I was when we first started seeing one another, and I will be the same Shadow years from now.” He softly chuckles. “Well, I hope to be. I am always learning though.”

“...Don’t worry,” Sonic sighs, and finally he interlaces their fingers together. There’s a mutual squeeze between them. “I am too. I didn’t mean t’ make it sound like I don’t...y’know.” There’s something mumbled underneath his breath, and Shadow’s ear twitches in an attempt to catch it. He doesn’t. “I just don’t always agree with what G.U.N does, ‘n’ when you’re workin’ with ‘em so often I feel like...we grow apart.”

“I could never stray too far from you, Sonic.”

“Mm--- don’t go gettin’ all soft on me now.” Sonic mutters, but there’s a playful glint in his eyes. Shadow smirks.

“But being soft is a good thing, isn’t it?” The hand he has placed on Sonic’s gives one squeeze, then another, followed by a third. The action makes the hedgehog across from him briefly freeze, because it’s a silent message. One that makes the tension in his chest all but fade away, and be replaced by butterflies leading into his stomach.

“...Yeah. Never change, Shadsy.”

“Same to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I typed out in between drafts today to test out AO3's format. First time posting, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll post very frequently here but thanks for reading if you do! xo


End file.
